


Fangirl

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Peter Parker Imagines 💙❤️ [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, imagine, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Y/N and Peter are dating. Then they find out that they're both fans of the Harry Potter franchise. Fangirling ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Peter Parker Imagines 💙❤️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191953
Kudos: 3





	Fangirl

You and Peter had been dating for a while now. Currently, the two of you were sitting on his bed, with Y/F/M playing in the background. Peter was braiding your hair while you told him about your day. You took a glance at the time turner in your hands and stopped speaking.

"Well don't stop Y/N, tell me what happened next!" He exclaimed.

"Peter, are you a Harry Potter fan?"

"Uhm, obviously!"

You perk up immediately. "Really? What's your Hogwarts house?" You turn around so that you're facing him. "I myself am a Ravenclaw." You add.

He thinks for a moment before answering. "I'd say I'm a Gryffindor." You let out a giggle.

"What? No way, you are definitely a Hufflepuff."

"I am not a Hufflepuff. I mean, they're great and all, but Gryffindor suits me more."

You shake your head. "See, the fact that you're fighting about what your house is means that you're a Hufflepuff," You kiss his cheek. "But don't worry, I like you like that. Anyway, do you have any ships?"

"Yeah, of course. Most of them are non-canon though."

"Same. What's your favorite ship?"

His eyes flickered to your lips, then your eyes, and back to your lips again. with your face cupped in his hands, he slowly leaned in and kissed you.

"Us." He whispered


End file.
